official_marauders_erafandomcom-20200213-history
Vidia Vasquez
Early Life Vidia Vasquez is the daughter of Emmeline Vance and an unnamed wizard who attended Castelobruxo. Her father died several months before her mother, who was pregnant with her. However, even though Emmeline was dead, Vidia, strangely, was alive. Emmeline's friend, Aurora Thorn, who was a Healer at St. Mungo's, realized this and put Emmeline in a hidden ward in St. Mungo's, as she was trying to bring Vidia out of Emmeline's body. She succeeded sometime in 2001, and named her 'Vidia.' When Glenlock found out that Vidia was somehow alive while her mother was dead, they immediately had her name written down for their school, and was considering raising her, but decided against that when they realized she was being raised by someone else. Vidia was raised with Aurora and her husband, Apollo. Aurora was infertile, so she couldn't have any kids, but treated Vidia as her own daughter. She was going to be sent to Hogwarts, but when she turned eleven, the Thorns received a letter via owl post stating that Vidia was accepted into Glenlock: Sacred School for Fine Magic. Glenlock is the best wizarding school, although it is extremely selective and secretive. No one but those have been to Glenlock knows where it is, but students of the school are forbidden to reveal anything about it. Life at Glenlock At first, Vidia was mad about her acceptance at Glenlock. She wanted to go to Hogwarts, and become a Ravenclaw like her adopted parents, and play Quidditch there and go to Hogsmeade with her Hogwarts friends. But when she arrived at Glenlock, she was impressed. There weren't that many students there, however. Besides Vidia, there was only seven other students in her year; three girls and four boys. The girls were Catalina Cruz, from Argentina, Aditi Arora, from India, and Zahra Shadid, from Dubai. The boys were Justin Winters, from America, Zuberi Okeke, from Africa, Shigeru Fujita, from Japan, and Lukas Wilson, from Austrailia. Vidia got along with the students in her year, but she and Catalina Cruz immediately became enemies. Aditi and Zahra tried to make them get along, but all their attempts failed. In Vidia's third year, she began to crush on Justin Winters, and was about to ask him out when she saw ''Catalina ''asking him out! She ran away in tears before she could hear Justin rejecting her. Because she missed that, she believed the two were dating. Eventually, towards the end of her third year, Justin told her that he and Catalina weren't together, and the two began to date. Catalina then apologized to Vidia for her rude behavior and revealed it was because she, too, was an orphan, but didn't have adopted parents or any guardian who cared for her, and so she was jealous of Vidia. The two made peace with each other and eventually became great friends. In fact, Vidia even invited Catalina to come with her to her home in England for the breaks. The Thorns treated Catalina like their own daughter. Vidia has just started her fifth year at Glenlock. Gallery Vidiav.jpg vidia-2.jpg vidia-vazquez.jpg|Vidia with Justin vidia-vance.jpg|Vidia with Shigeru vidia-vance-vasquez.jpg|Vidia with Lukas vidia-7.jpg vids.jpg|Vidia with Zuberi vidia-9.jpg|Vidia with Aditi zahra-1.jpg|Vidia's drawing of Zahra vidia-11.jpg|Vidia and Catalina vidia-12.jpg|Vidia on the phone